Leite e Café
by M. Black I
Summary: Um dos percalços de ser intima de seu superior no trabalho é que as discussões não ficam no trabalho, vão com você para casa!


Essa fic linda é um presente da minha amiga **Marja**. Que foi feita com muito carinho e eu adorei. Muito obrigada Marja. *-*

* * *

Café e Leite

Marja

XX

Fazia algum tempo que não reparava nele. Muito tempo, para ser franca. Hermione disfarçou o olhar, e sorriu para o seu eterno colega e amigo, Rony Weasley.

Harry estava ao lado dos dois e não parecia notar seu desconforto. Gina lhe sorriu como se entendesse e Hermione desistiu de disfarçar. Era hora de ir embora.

Há dois anos, seu noivado com Rony havia acabado, pois os dois não eram compatíveis em nada, além da cama. Mentira. Eram compatíveis em tudo, mas eram muito ciumentos.

E esse ciúme apenas foi embora, quando terminaram. De certo modo foi um alivio. As brigas acabaram, e amizade prevaleceu. Sempre o amaria, mas agora, era algo bonito e não obsessivo. Porem, vê-lo com a nova noiva, tão feliz, ainda incomodava.

Deixando o Caldeirão furado, Hermione desaparatou para casa. Era noite alta, numa sexta-feira, e tinha seus próprios problemas esperando-a em casa.

Faziam oito anos que se formara em começara a trabalhar como auror. Longos oito anos de sacrifícios e envolvimento no trabalho. Não reclamava, mas com quase trinta anos, seu relógio biológico vinha pedindo uma família. E esse pedido era quase aos berros!

Suspirou. Uma pena estar apaixonada pelo cara errado outra vez.

Em seu apartamento, em Hogsmead, um pequeno lugar, com vista para toda a cidade e as montanhas, Hermione despiu o casaco, e tirou os sapatos.

-Noite difícil?

A voz pesada e masculina as escuridão, arrepiou cada pelinho de seu corpo, mas não a assustou. Podia imaginá-lo, recostado na parede, de braços cruzados, analisando cada gesto seu. Ascendeu a luz e confirmou sua suspeita.

Não queria vê-lo ainda, depois da ultima briga, no trabalho, durante aquela tarde, tudo que Hermione menos queria era enfrentá-lo e discutir novamente.

Não houvera razão para uma discussão tão sem sentido. Uma missão simples, de averiguação. Supostamente, Hermione havia esquecido de checar uma informação.

Diante dessa possibilidade, o responsável pelo setor, Sirius Black, havia descarregado sobre ela toda sua frustração, aos berros, de como era distraída e incompetente e que esse tipo de comportamento em um auror é destrutivo tanto para o próprio, quanto para os demais a sua volta.

Como não era de agüentar a insatisfação alheia, e não retrucar, haviam engatado uma furiosa discussão sobre as obrigações de um auror e seu superior. Briga essa que resultara em Hermione saindo porta a fora, furiosa.

Era um dos percalços de ser intima de seu superior no trabalho. As discussões não ficam no trabalho, vão com você para casa!

-Estávamos reunidos no Caldeirão Furado – ela respondeu de má vontade, desistindo de ficar a vontade em sua própria casa, por conta de sua presença – Não quero que entre na minha casa, sem ser convidado. – acusou.

-E não foi você, quem me deu a chave? – ele ridicularizou.

-É diferente. Eu não quero que invada minha privacidade em momentos onde estejamos desconfortáveis um com o outro. – foi politicamente correta para não jogar em sua cara que estava possessa!

-Palavras corretas de uma menina boazinha – ele se moveu pela sala, se aproximando.

Hermione lutou contra o impulso de responder-lhe a altura.

-Não sou uma menina boazinha. Meninas boazinhas não transam com seus chefes. – acusou, azeda pelas horas em que remoera suas ofensas.

-Muito menos usam palavras feias – ele riu.

-Ainda acha que sou uma menina não é?

Hermione havia parado no meio da sala, encarando-o com algo no olhar que fez a graça ir embora.

-Poderia ser seu pai ou até mesmo seu avô – foi a justificativa dele.

-Sim, poderia. Mas não é. Além disso, enquanto você me enxerga como uma criança, eu me vejo de outro modo e tenho todos os desejos de uma mulher da minha idade. E esse é o problema não é?

-E que desejos seriam esses? – ele revidou, num tom que deixava claro que o assunto o irritava profundamente.

-Sirius, vou deixar uma coisa bem clara. Eu e Rony terminamos por causa de covardia. Insegurança de ambos os lados. Agora, me sinto uma mulher de fato, corajosa o bastante para tomar decisões sérias e que mudarão minha vida, e não quero um homem ao meu lado que seja covarde.

-Covarde? – havia escárnio puro em seu riso.

-É incrível não é? Sempre admirei sua coragem. Lutou contra Voldemort. Lutou contra os anos em Askaban. Lutou para provar a própria inocência e agora, luta para manter o mundo bruxo na plena paz em que se encontra. Mas de resto, é tão covarde quanto qualquer outro homem!

-Não sabe o que diz, menina! – ele maneou a cabeça, apanhando a jaqueta de couro que estava largada sobre o sofá e se preparando para ir embora.

-Não vou mais aceitar as coisas como estão! – elevou a voz, obrigando-o a parar e olhar para ela – quero um homem ao meu lado. Quero construir uma família com esse homem! Um lar, filhos! E se você, não quer ser esse homem, não quer tornar nossa relação algo publico, então, é melhor acabarmos logo de uma vez!

-Tão simples assim? – ele ironizou.

-Será pior continuar me enganando!

-Acha que não estou envolvido em um relacionamento, é isso?

-Não. Eu sei que temos um relacionamento. O problema, Sirius, é que para mim esconder não é o bastante. Eu quero mais que isso, eu quero uma vida a dois! E algo me diz, que você não quer nada disso.

-Passei da idade de ter filhos. Então, esqueça isso – ele foi convicto – E com toda certeza, não vou desfilar com uma menina pelo braço na frente de todo mundo!

-Nunca pensei que ouviria algo desse tipo! – ela ficou verdadeiramente chocada – Menina pelo braço? E desde quando preciso que alguém me carregue? Sou auto-suficiente e não preciso de um homem para me apoiar! Eu desejo um companheiro não um pai! – furiosa, jogou uma almofada contra ele – Covarde! Como pode dizer essas coisas depois de tudo que vivemos?

-Não vivemos nada! – ele gritou de volta – Sexo, menina. Sexo não é nada!

-Além de criança sou uma vagabunda? Pois para mim sexo é tudo! Não faço amor sem estar apaixonada!

-Age como uma virgem ultrajada – ele riu, irônico e Hermione respirou fundo, tentando conter a fúria.

-Certo, eu sei o que está fazendo, quer me enfurecer para que eu termine tudo. – obviamente ele não esperava que entendesse assim tão rápido – Meu relacionamento anterior com Rony não é motivo para que haja desse modo! Para ser franca, tenho certeza que ter me relacionado com outro homem antes de você, foi muito bom, pois assim, tenho certeza que o que sinto é mais que encanto ou atração. Preciso saber se pode me dizer o mesmo!

-O que você acha, Hermione? Um homem da minha idade ter na cama uma menina linda e sexy? É claro que é encanto e atração!

-Faz parecer que é um velho - Ela riu. – Não vai conseguir me ofender, Sirius. Sou mais inteligente do que isso!

-O que você acha que vai acontecer no futuro, Hermione?

Ele perguntou, quando por fim, não pode mais conter a verdade que tentava resguardar para si mesmo e meses, desde que aquela loucura havia começado. Dois anos de relacionamento com uma menina. Que absurdo!

-Não sei. Como posso saber do futuro? Muito me admira um homem como você se preocupar com o futuro! Não é você quem sempre diz que o que importa é o hoje?

-Isso é conversa de velho – ele disse amargurado – quando chegar na minha idade saberá que viver o hoje é mais importante do que pensar no que nunca teve!

-Ou no que não se permite ter! Sirius, tem apenas cinqüenta e quatro anos. Tenho vinte e seis. Há uma diferença, claro, não vou fazer conta que não sei disso! Mas agir como se isso pudesse interferir...é no mínimo ridículo! Absurdo!

-Absurdo? – ele se aproximou furioso – Acha que o fato de ter vivido coisas que jamais poderá imaginar, não vá interferir no nosso caso?

-'Caso' – ela riu com ironia – Não seja cruel, Sirius. Ser jovem não faz de mim uma criatura boba. Posso viver com uma rejeição. Não o amo tolamente, então, posso aceitar e sobreviver ao fato que não querer nada comido de verdade. Fui um passatempo.

Esperava que ele não pudesse entender o que fazia.

-Não é um passatempo, Hermione! -ele quase riu diante dessa impertinência.

-E como não? O que o impede de ter uma família?

-Eu não quero uma família – ele por gim, revelou.

-E porque não? – insistiu.

-Porque isso deveria ter acontecido há muitos anos atrás. E não agora! Entende isso? Não quis e não quero me responsabilizar por ninguém que dependa de mim! Por isso...- as palavras se calaram em sua boca, mas ela entendeu perfeitamente.

-Por isso me escolheu. Não está apaixonado. Foi apenas conveniente. Uma mulher que não precisa de você.

-Tem razão.

Pronto. Era a verdade.

Era uma mulher que não exigia muito dele.

-Ok -ela disse, tentando ocultar a dor e a magoa. – Não sou mais essa mulher que não precisava de você. Sendo assim, me devolva as chaves e siga sua vida.

-Não lhe cai bem o ar de dependente – ele ironizou.

-Depender de outra pessoa não é fraqueza, é inteligência. Eu dependendo de ser amada, Sirius, e se não tem amor para mim, então, não temos nada. Foi bom ter estado com você. Usando de seus termos, o sexo foi incrível. Mas você sabe disso melhor que eu. Agora, estou pronto para mais. Seja feliz, eu vou ser.

Deu-lhe as costas, contando mentalmente os segundos. Sirius era um livro aberto. Se considerava da velha guarda, mais esperto que os jovens, mas era tão tolo quanto qualquer homem apaixonado e ela não sossegaria enquanto não conseguisse dele o compromisso que deveriam ter!

Como esperava, Sirius interceptou-a ainda no corredor a caminho do quarto.

Pelos braços, girou-a para si. Hermione esperava gritos e briga, e depois um arrombo de paixão. Mas o arrombo veio antes e ela não reclamaria!

-Sirius... – tentou dizer que o amava, mas ele não queria ouvir.

Havia algo de desespero dentro de Sirius Black. Havia perdido tantas coisas, tantas pessoas. Perdido sua liberdade. Perdido a amizade e o amor. Tudo fora arrancado dele, e nada por sua conta e culpa.

Dessa vez, era diferente.

Ele mandava a felicidade embora.

E como poderia a felicidade estar em uma menina tão jovem, e intensa? Ele era louco?

Sim, era louco, insano. Era isso que Tiago sempre lhe dizia, não é? Nunca fora um homem comum, então, como poderia amar comumente?

O beijo arrastou sua sanidade para o chão. A boca suave, doce, meiga. Aqueles lábios que sabiam gritar e esbravejar eram sempre tão doces. Tão delicados. Tão deliciosamente proibidos.

Sirius soltou seus braços, e confiante de sua aceitação, desceu as mãos para suas roupas, agarrando seus seios por sobre o tecido.

-_Despireo – _sussurrou um feitiço bem simples, que não precisava de varinha, tamanha experiência tinha.

As roupas de Hermione desapareceram e ela gemeu, quase gozando diante de tanta ousadia. Nua no corredor, sentiu o frio da noite perturbar sua pele, o risco de se entregar a esse homem era sempre enorme.

Audaz, voraz, experiente. Sirius tinha algo de profundo, de animal, e muitas vezes ela se perguntou se daria conta dele na cama. Confessava, tinha que se esforçar para acompanhar sua paixão.

Como agora, ensandecido, ele a girou contra a parede, sufocando seus protestos, enquanto abria as roupas e se roçava em seu corpo. Sem escapatória ela sentiu o contato do corpo despido, másculo e forte, e o serpentear dos corpos quase a levou a loucura.

Sirius a fez erguer os braços e mantê-los no alto, não queria ser tocado. Hermione, grudada a parede, apenas deixou-o fazer o que tivesse vontade, confiava cegamente naquele homem.

Seu homem, seu amante. Seu amante de sombras, de breu, de morte. Aquele homem a enlouquecia!

Hermione foi penetrada profundamente, e sem chances para reclamar, foi atacada por seus movimentos vigorosos e fortes. Sempre tão rápido e intenso, tirava seu ar, roubava sua lógica, fazia gemer e gritar, se bater contra a parede, sentindo o corpo arder, o coração palpitar, o sangue correr mais rápido.

Tão perto, ela pensou, esse homem a levava ao abismo em segundos, mas nunca a deixava cair. Não sozinha!

Ela lamentou quando ele se afastou e a puxou para si com tanta brutalidade que haveriam marcas em seus pulsos na manhã seguinte, tinha certeza. Carregando-a enrolada em sua cintura, ele a jogou sobre a cama do quarto, possuindo-a com a mesma sofreguidão de segundos atrás.

Hermione gritou, o ritmo mais forte, mais rápido, mais dentro, e profundo, machucado, exigindo, dando-lhe tanto prazer quando era humanamente possível sentir!

O corpo coberto de tatuagens, conservado pelos exercícios, másculo e delineado pelos anos, se retraia e esticava, em movimentos de serpente, de animal dominando sua fêmea.

Hermione mordeu o braço que estava ao lado de sua cabeça, queria que ele sentisse a mesma dor profunda de prazer que ela sentia, e ele a mordeu de volta, marcando seu pescoço, arrancando dela um grito estrangulado que virou um grito de prazer agudo e mordaz que a partia em duas, enquanto seu corpo tenso convulsionava e se libertava em um profundo orgasmo.

Prazer compartilhado, mas não conformado.

Sirius foi até onde ela agüentaria. E então, além do que poderia agüentar. Sempre no limite, pensou Hermione.

A um passo do precipício.

Revirada do avesso, de quatro, Hermione o aceitava novamente em seu corpo, do mesmo modo que o aceitara em seu coração há tantos meses atrás. Sirius seguia enlouquecendo-a, minando sua capacidade de pensar, punindo-a por despertar nele sentimentos que considerava mortos e enterrados.

E era isso que ela queria, o seu 'mais'. O seu limite, o seu fim da linha. Aos gritos, ela se entregou outra vez, rasgada por seu membro e sua potencia, por sua paixão e pelo prazer que despertava em seu corpo jovem e relativamente inexperiente.

Sirius, a tirou daquela posição, e a fez sentar na cama, ele de joelhos, levando a sua boca aquele monumento ao desejo feminino. Submissa, ela o embrenhou em seus lábios devorando-o, do jeitinho que ele mais gostava. Molhado, forte e com a pressão certa.

Sirius agarrou seus cabelos e bombou com profundidade em sua garganta quando seu momento de descontrole também chegou, inundando –a com seu sêmen.

-É isso que você quer? -ele perguntou, arfante, fora de si, e com ódio dela por forçá-lo e encarar seus próprios sentimentos.

O ato sexual havia acabado, seu gozo a mantinha suja e lambuzada, o corpo suado e arfante, olhos castanhos presos nos olhos negros de noite, de paixão. Segurando seus cabelos com força, Sirius a abrigou e encarar o perigo de amá-lo, tomando a derradeira decisão:

-Sim, é isso que eu quero – respondeu corajosamente.

-O sangue Black carrega todas as indignidades e maldades do mundo, Hermione, é uma raça sem piedade – alertou-a.

-Não existe trevas, sem luz, Sirius. Deixe-me ser um ponto de luz na sua vida – pediu meiga, encantando sua fera para ter êxito – Não quero um marido, quero um companheiro.

-a luz do dia? – era quase como se ele não acreditasse na própria decisão – Dirão que estou louco depois de velho!

-e saberão que não é um velho quando virem minha expressão de satisfação – provocou, puxando-a para si, para um abraço preguiçoso, de mulher satisfeita. – Seja meu, e já é o bastante.

-Desde que todos saibam? -ele questionou, duvidando de tanta complacência.

-Claro - ela sorriu marotamente – Achou mesmo que eu ia te deixar?

Seu riso cristalino o fez manear a cabeça e rir.

Hermione tinha razão, sempre há um pouco de luz, na escuridão.

FIM

* * *

Nota Marja: Não quis escrever uma fic como tem outras por aí. Achei legal fazer um momento diferente, uma rusguinha de casal, permeada de birra. Espero que tenha gostado, não costumo escrever esse shipper, então, não sei se ficou bom. A fic é sua, pode fazer o que quiser com ela, ok? Direitos liberados.

P.s: pode mudar o titulo, foi uma brincadeira por causa da sua alcunha Milk. Sirius: Café. Hermione: Leite. Trevas e luz. essas coisas...hehe.

Beijos!


End file.
